Movie Night
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Umi is finally at the stage where she is comfortable watching romance movies, and so she sits down with Kotori one night to watch one. They don't really pay much attention though. Shameless smut. Contains futa!Umi.


The doorbell rings and Kotori's heart skips a beat. She rushes over to the door and opens it to see Umi standing there and smiling at her. "Umi-chan!" Kotori wraps her girlfriend up in a tight hug. Umi chuckles. It's a low, soft rumble and it gives Kotori life. "Hello Kotori," She says, rubbing Kotori's back. Kotori lets go of Umi and grabs her hand, pulling her inside the house.

"Hey Umi-chan," Kotori asks as they enter the living room. "you've been trying to adjust to watching romance movies recently, right?" Umi nods. "I have. I'm actually getting pretty good at sitting through them." "Great!" Kotori says as she holds up a DVD box. "That means you can watch this with me!" Umi examines the cover. "What is it?" She asks. Kotori smiles brightly. "It's one of my favorite movies. It's a story about how love can keep people together even if they're miles apart." "This doesn't look so bad," Umi says, reading the synopsis on the back cover. "Alright. I'll watch it with you."

Kotori puts in the DVD and settles down on the couch next to Umi. For the first twenty minutes of the film, they both just watch quietly, with Kotori occasionally glancing over at Umi to see how she's doing. To her surprise, Umi actually seems to be paying attention, with her eyes focused on the screen and one hand resting contemplatively on her chin. Umi really wasn't lying about getting good at watching romance movies. Kotori almost felt bad about not mentioning that there was one sex scene early in the movie.

The scene is only about a minute long, and it's actually a crucial moment in the film's plot, but it's still a sex scene. Kotori's watched this scene plenty of times, and she can appreciate its beauty within the context of the movie, but this is the first time Umi's seen it. She glances over at her girlfriend, wondering how she's dealing with this surprise. As expected, Umi's hands are over her eyes, like a small child watching something scary. But small children watching scary things generally don't try to peek through their fingers. And they most certainly don't get erections.

Kotori smirks slightly. She's seen this movie hundreds of times, but she hasn't even seen Umi with a hard-on ten.

Her smirk getting bigger and now accompanied by a mischievous glint in her eyes, Kotori reaches over and places a hand over the bulge in her girlfriend's pants. She presses down slightly and Umi makes an odd, choked sound. She lowers her hands from her face and looks at Kotori, and makes no move to resist when the button on her pants is undone. Kotori interprets this as a sign that she may continue.

Kotori unzips the pants and reaches inside them, feeling Umi's hard-on through the cloth of her panties. She presses and pokes at various spots along the outline of the organ, and every time Umi makes a noise like she's trying to suppress a moan or a whimper and not quite succeeding. Kotori frowns at this as she tugs down Umi's waistband and frees her trapped penis. "Please don't hold back your noises, Umi-chan," she says as she grips the shaft. "I want to hear them."

Kotori pumps once, and Umi bucks her hips into her hand and moans loudly. Kotori's hand is warm and slightly sweaty, and the feeling of it rubbing against her length causes something to burn inside her. She feels the sweat accumulating on her skin, almost as acutely as she feels Kotori increasing the pace of her strokes. Umi bucks and moans again as Kotori rubs her thumb over the pink head, swiping and smearing the precum that had gathered there.

Umi's penis twitches violently as Kotori continues to stroke it, and she becomes aware of just how aroused she is. Not letting up on pleasuring Umi, Kotori slides her free hand into her own panties and begins rubbing at her slit. She makes small whimpering noises as she pleasures herself, but they're drowned out by Umi's loud, unrestrained moaning. Kotori can't be sure Umi doesn't hear her, though. Whenever Kotori whimpers, Umi's rod twitches and more precum leaks from the tip. There is now a small stream of the opaque fluid flowing from the tip, providing a small amount of lubrication and allowing Kotori's hand to move even faster.

Umi lets out her longest and loudest moan yet as she finishes, raising her hips and spraying thick white liquid onto the floor, the couch, and Kotori's hand. When the flow of cum finally slows down, Kotori pulls her hand away and examines it. She brings it to her mouth and starts lapping at the fluid that now coated it, moaning at its salty, musky flavor and rubbing her slit even faster. She's so caught up in these sensations that she forgets to pay attention to Umi.

"Kotori." She pauses and looks at Umi, who is recovering rather quickly from her post-orgasmic daze. Umi is staring at her, well, at her hand that's buried in her panties. "You haven't gotten off?" Umi asks as she starts to remove her pants and underwear, her penis starting to stiffen again. "No, I haven't," Kotori says, taking her hand out from her undergarments and begins to unzip her skirt. Umi kicks off her own underwear and scrambles to help Kotori remove hers. She slides them off to reveal Kotori's glistening core, framed by wispy ash-colored hairs. It's extremely enticing. Umi bends down so her face is level with Kotori's sex. She extends her tongue to lap at the liquid dripping out from the opening. Kotori moans. "Ah…Umi-chan…Umi-chan, wait!" Umi doesn't wait. She grabs Kotori's hips and pulls them closer. Kotori falls backward, and Umi uses her new position to plunge her tongue even deeper into Kotori, lustfully drinking up any fluid she can reach. The sweet taste only arouses Umi further, bringing her erection back to full length.

It all feels amazing, but this isn't what Kotori wants right now. She pushes at Umi's head, trying to dislodge her from her core. "Umi-chan, stop! I want to…ah!...try something!" Umi pulls up, her tongue connected to Kotori's center by a string of saliva and girl-cum. "Like what?" She says, wiping her lips. "Umi-chan," Kotori pants, "lie back please." Umi does as she is asked, lying down on the couch so her stiff rod points directly upward. Kotori crawls over and positions her hips right above it. She teasingly rubs the head against her slit, watching Umi wince in frustration as she does so, before lowering herself onto the organ and sheathing it within her.

They both moan as their bodies connect. Kotori takes a moment to adjust to the intruding object before raising her hips and then lowering them again. Umi responds by bucking her own hips upward. Kotori rises again, and then lowers again, and Umi once again bucks in response. They set a steady rhythm of riding and bucking, both gasping and moaning as Umi's shaft slides in and out of Kotori. Kotori reaches forward, looking to grasp onto something as she loses her mind from the sheer pleasure, and finds Umi's hands. They hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before Kotori throws her head back and screams as she reaches her peak. The rapid tightening around Umi's rod brings her to her own climax, releasing her loudest moan of the night as she shoots her warm seed deep inside of Kotori.

Kotori shakily lifts her hips off of Umi's, moaning as the now flaccid penis slips out of her, and just lies down on top of her girlfriend, her head resting on her chest. They lie there for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing, until Kotori tiredly glances at the TV which they had ignored for a good part of the night. "Oh…" she says, recognizing the scene as the end of the film's climax. "I think we missed the movie, Umi-chan." Umi just smiles and strokes her girlfriend's hair. "It doesn't really matter. I think I had more fun than if we just watched the movie anyway."


End file.
